The Spoils of Battle
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Taki is more than proud of all of her accomplishments. Countless enemies defeated and people saved. But what she's most proud of? Well, turning a bunch of boys into men.


Bandits. Simple, ordinary, everyday bandits.

They're nothing that Taki, the great demon-slaying ninja, hasn't taken care of before. Before or after her main mission doesn't matter. She always has enough energy to knock each one out and have them regret ever thinking of trying to rob her of any goods she has. Which, to be frank, isn't a lot considering she travels light and in the outfit that's as legendary as she is.

None of the men before her should be able to take their eyes off of her. It's one advantage she'll happily take if need be. After all, the maroon material is like a second skin as it stretches over and hugs at every inch of her slender and fit body. The rather enticing outfit is contradicted by the demon-esque gauntlets and pauldrons that she dons as well. Beneath her breasts and trailing around the edges of the top of her bodysuit is a matching adornment. All of which comes together with a single strap around her collarbones.

Additionally, she has fishnet sections between the armor on her arms as well as on the sides of waist, cutting out the bodysuit and instead showing sun kissed skin. Kept away from the outfit and what can happen during a fight in general is her long brunette hair that's tied up in a high ponytail atop her head. That is while her bangs still swoop down and curve along the sides of her face.

"I hope you're all ready to taste defeat."

What truly has the bandits stunned as she prepares to attack are the piercing and confident brown eyes that burn with an inner fire only she can maintain. She draws forth her blade and rushes toward them. The five men scramble to get their wits about them and react. But it's certainly no easy task when she's darting at them in the blink of an eye – so fast they almost don't see her until she's upon one of them.

The prideful expression on her countenance doesn't serve to scare the bandits off, however, as she jumps into the air. The bandit she's aiming for is within her crosshairs and yet fate isn't kind to her. Her hubris is what's truly bruised as she misses her mark as the man ducks down. She lands in a roll and springs back up. Except another bandit is closer than she expected and the ground isn't as level as she thought. Taki leans too far to the side and knocks into the bandit.

Any other enemy would have happily taken the advantage and sunk a dagger in her side or maybe blasted her with something. But this one? Well he just grabs at her shoulders and shoves her to another. Taki's eyes remain hardened as she braces herself for the impact of the ground.

After all, she's invincible. She can't be defeated by a group of lowly bandits.

Yet she can't seem to shake the failure that's settling into her bones. No matter what attack she tries or combo she attempts to get off, Taki fails miserably. Whether it's by dumb luck on the bandits' part or that she's simply overcome with her own pride, she can't seem to land one blow. In fact, by the time she collapses to the ground the bandits are the ones that have come out of this almost completely unscathed. They only show a few signs of cuts and scrapes, quite the victory when facing a deadly woman with an equally deadly weapon.

Taki, slumped with her legs bent to the sides of her, huffs and puffs in an effort to catch her breath. The bodysuit is quite far from that at the moment. There's more than a few rips on her thighs and lower legs. Not to mention on her stomach as well as on her chest. It exposes all of the underside of her breasts with the rips on the sides of her breasts unable to contain the soft flesh.

The five men can only stare. Not at her per se, but at the fact that the almighty ninja isn't attacking them. Defeated even. One man glances to another, nudging him in the ribs with his elbow, "Do you realize… what we just did?"

The next grins wide, "We- we did it!"

They all start to celebrate. "We really did it!" "We beat her!" "Wow I can't believe it."

They're all besides themselves with their accomplishment. They turn away from her and begin to pat each other on the back or shoulder, all grinning wide. Which means they completely ignore the defeated woman as she tries to gather her wits about her. She's completely stunned as she wraps an arm around her breasts and pushes herself up to her knees – then to her feet. She huffs at the sight before her.

"...a bunch of idiots..." she mutters to herself. "They defeated me and yet they don't have the courtesy of ravaging me!?"

She can't _believe_ they're ignoring her. Here they just defeated a beautiful buxom woman and they can't even give her a glance of lust. Not. Even. _One_. Her left eye twitches with irritation. She doesn't know _who_ trained them to be bandits but they must have been the biggest moron there ever was.

"Hey!" she shouts to them.

But they're far too caught up in going through their things. They have to have _something_ to drink or eat to celebrate. Surely they're worthy of a feast about now. Even if they didn't really do anything at all to earn their victory it's still a victory nonetheless.

"You have got to be kidding me," she puffs out. Completely pissed off doesn't even begin to describe Taki. "Oh for the love of… Hey! You idiots!" This actually catches their attention and they glance back at her. She smirks at them, "Are you not going to at least have the decency to take your spoils?!"

"What?"

"The hell?"

"The fuck is this chick talking 'bout?"

Taki can't believe her ears. Of course she had to run into the greenest of greenhorn bandits or they're just far too innocent for their own good. But she'd rather settle on the fact that they're just the dumbest men she's come across. After all, who in their right mind would pass up _Taki_ and a chance to take her for their own if only for a night?

Standing tall before them, Taki scoops up her blade once more. This time she points Rekki-Maru toward herself. The bandits all stare in confusion, unsure of what she's going to do. That is until the tip of the blade catches into her outfit and she drags it down, ripping the material from above her breasts to her stomach. It's there than she drops the blade and grabs at the split material, tearing it open the rest of the way with her hands.

The men are completely taken aback as her bountiful chest jiggles free, hardened nipples and puffy areolas on full display for all to see. It takes a few added tugs to rip it completely so that the material drops to the ground – ass, pussy and breasts all out in the open. It's only then that the bandits finally seem to catch on.

Taki gives a rather haughty smile, proud that they understand. The way their eyes all gaze at her with such a deep seated lust has her own insides getting hot. She tugs her bottom lip between her teeth as she allows them to devour her body with their eyes. To say she's getting horny would be the understatement of the century.

She knew they wouldn't be able to resist her.

Standing their with the five men oogling her makes her feel as though she's the only woman on earth in that very moment. That she's the center of attention and that they'll adhere to every word now. She holds out her hand and curls a finger, beckoning them towards her, "You boys are just starting out on this, aren't you? Hm~?"

The men all move toward her and once they're within her reach she takes full advantage of their meager outfits. One hand caresses a man's cheek while the other brushes over a set of six pack abs, tracing her fingers along the well defined muscles. She stops one hand over another man's pec, lightly squeezing it as she licks at her lips.

"You keep what you kill. You take what you have won. To the _victor_ go the _spoils_ ~. Don't you see?"

The men are completely enraptured with every word that tumbles gracefully from her luscious lips.

"And here?" She withdraws her hands from the men and slides them up her body. She stops to grope her body here and there. "You bested me in combat. I've killed the fiercest of demons and brought warlords to heel… yet you, a wayward bunch of scoundrels...Mmm.." she moans softly as she squeezes at her own breasts. "...you won a fight with me and bear the scars to prove that my steel touched you and you all managed to live."

Taki tweaks one of her nipples, "So… to the victors go the spoils…" She strides up closer to one of the men. "And you lot are some rather lovely, if not, a little naive and innocent victors..." She places one hand on the man's chest while the other reaches down to brush over his crotch and the bulge that's growing there. "But I am a spoil with… experience."

She leans up, her lips brushing over his ear as her tongue flicks over the lobe, "Let me _show_ you how to claim your spoils, boy."

All of the men are practically salivating as she takes a step back from the men. "Now, before I begin please all gather around. You'd better inspects all of the goods you've won before they're put to work."

Eyes shining with desire only make her bosom fill with pride. The five men circle around her and quickly put their hands to work. Hands are all over her and she can't even begin to figure out which belongs to who. Several grab at her ass, squeezing and kneading at her bountiful cheeks. Others reach for her thighs and coveted warmth held between them. What truly gathers her attention, however, are the hands that tug at her nipples and grab at her breasts.

"Ooooh… yes… just like that."

She can feel her pussy growing wet the more they begin to grope and feel her up. Especially when one man gets up enough gall to push two fingers into her pussy. Taki mewls happily. It encourages another to begin rubbing his fingers against her clitoris. The two servicing her pussy also latch onto the nipples that stick out toward them. Taki can only moan with approval at each movement they make with her body.

But this isn't all she has in mind for them to do. After all, she has needs of her own. "Al...Alright boys…Just a moment."

Believe it or not, they actually listen to what she says. They pull away from her and watch in anticipation as she drops down into a squat. At first they aren't sure what to expect but it doesn't take long for them to catch on. Taki plans to get each and every one of them ready for the main course.

Taki begins with the man directly in front of her. She takes his cock into her mouth with ease just like the expert she is. In the meantime, she begins to jerk off the two cocks on either side of her main man. Taki sucks his cock like a pro; licking along the glands, sucking on the head, and even taking it all the way down into her throat.

She only pulls away for a brief moment, "Go on, grab my head. Show me what a _victor_ is capable of."

The man takes the challenge, happily so. He grabs at her head and begins to fuck her throat like he's never fucked before. His cock burrows down into her throat and glides over her tongue again and again. Her mouth is just so warm and inviting he's not sure how long he can hold on. Then again, it _is_ Taki that's servicing him.

There's no way he can resist the urge and before he's ready there's a hot spurt of cum shooting down her throat. He tries to pull away, if only by instinct, and ends spraying some of his load onto her face. She doesn't even let him have the chance to _think_ of apologizing either.

The head of his cock is in one of her hands as she turns to the next man, licking at some of the cum dripping onto her lips. She takes the next throbbing rod into her mouth and starts jerking off the next man while attending to the one she just left.

It's a circle that quickly picks up pace. Each man in turn gets her hands all over their cocks just before she gobbles it up, drinking down every drop of their cum. Of course there's one or two that decide what's better than her sucking them dry is spraying is all over her face.

By the time the last man launches each spurt down her throat, Taki is practically _dripping_. The juices glisten as they dribble from her pussy and land on the ground below her. The position alone is enough to have her needy. But the fact that cum is covering her face and dripping onto her tits, as well as down her stomach, she can't think straight.

One of the men cops a squat beside her, "Let's see how _flexible_ kunoichi really are, Taki-sama!"

"Oh?" she mumbles.

Another man rushes off to grab their duffle bag. He pulls out a few blankets and together with the others they get Taki into position. They make sure she's nothing short of comfortable before gazing down at her with one man already standing in front of her.

Taki's upper body is against the ground, or at least her shoulder are, while the rest of her body is up in the air. Legs are bent back toward her body, feet almost level with her own head, with her large breasts pinned between them. Taki is absolutely _hot_ with how this position makes her feel.

 _Everything_ feels open and on display.

The man before her, the one with the idea to begin with, takes this opportunity to thrust his throbbing erection deep into her aching womanhood with his back to her. This piledriver position quickly becomes something Taki is going to get addicted to. It allows his sturdy and thick cock to push all the way into her depths, messing up her insides like never before.

Taki grabs at her own breasts, rubbing and flicking her nipples, as the man pumps in and out of her with a newfound fury. The only thing he didn't account for is that her pussy is _amazing_ ; so tight, hot and coiling around him.

"Taki-sama! Y- You're pussy feels so good!"

"More!" she cries out, "Faster!"

He doesn't dare go against her order. He picks up the pace to the point where his balls are slapping down against her labia and clit constantly. Taki becomes a mess of moans and drool dripping from the corners of her lips by the time he finally reaches his peak. He's the lucky first that gets to send his load into her snatch, being milked dry until all he can do is grunt and pull out.

Taki, meanwhile, doesn't want the high from her own orgasm to go away so soon. She spares a hand to gesture at two of other men with a crook of her index finger, "Both of you… _come_ here."

They don't _dare_ idle. Both are over to her in mere seconds and getting in place. Back to back, with one standing over her, they plunge their cocks into her greedy holes with no warning. Taki cries out in bliss, her voice boisterous and never ending, as she's double penetrated.

They're never not in tune with one another. It keeps the full feeling at it's peak, both cocks drilling deep into her at the same time. She can lay her head back and squeeze hard at her own breasts, desperate to hold onto something for her life. The ecstasy is thick in her mouth as she moans uncontrollably and in tune with each time those shlongs slam deep into her pussy and ass, unrelenting and powerfully.

Both men can't take it very long. She's just so _tight_ around them and each hole sucks them back in, as if to not let their cocks leave even for a second. They both cry out at the same time, "Taki-sama!"

" _Oooooh!_ " Taki moans, her orgasm sending stars throughout her vision as she's filled to the brim in both holes.

The men pull out with equally wet pops. The last two men, who have been jerking off as they watched, are more than ready for their turn. But they have something different in mind. They help Taki out of the position as she comes down off of her high. When she finally comes back around she realizes she's on her knees before one man simply sitting on the ground.

His cock stands up tall and proud before her. He reaches for her large, glorious tits and tugs her forward. Taki is quick on the uptake and takes over without missing a beat. She wraps his cock up in the soft warmth of her enormous breasts. Even his more than average cock gets swallowed up by them.

She rubs his cock with her breasts, holding the sides and moving each in opposite movements of the other. All the while she dips her head down and licks or sucks at the mushroom head that peaks out from the valley of cleavage. As she continues to give him the titfuck of his life, the other man is grabbing a hold of Taki's hips.

Taki knows very well were this is leading and she gives a small shake of her hips as a tease. At that he decides he won't hold back. He thrusts into her pussy in one swift go. Every inch burrows deep into her ass, stretching her softened backdoor further. She moans against the cock between her breasts as she's happily manhandled.

What she doesn't expect is to cum so hard from having her ass plundered so roughly. It has her stalling on rubbing the cock between her breasts just in time. It gets burrowed, sinking between her breasts, just as he cums as well. While she squirts onto the ground, the man does the same between her boobs. White shoots up and covers the tops of her breasts. Of course, cumming so hard has her insides tightening up on the man behind her. She squeezes him so much that he can barely pull out and push back in one last time before he blows his load in her ass.

Finally catching on, the men are quick to switch places. They can't believe they're all still hard. Taki is _too_ erotic with how she licks the cum off her tits and fingers. Not to mention the hazy eyed look she gives them, silently begging for more.

One man swiftly lies on the ground while another gets Taki to lay atop him, her back on his chest. He pushes his cock into her ass and begins to move, slowly – tauntingly. The man that assisted stands before her and pushes her legs back in a perfect "V" shape. It allows him to ram his cock straight into her pussy. Once he's in, neither hold back and begin to plow into her like never before. All of the movement has her enormous and gorgeous breasts bouncing and smacking up against man number three's ass as he squats over her face.

Taki parts her lips, eagerly swalloing the cock that glides over her tongue and pushes into her throat. He plunders her throat for all it's worth. Taki can only breath through her noise and let her eyes roll back in her head. She's completely lost in the sensual bliss that's taking over her body.

 _Rough_. That's what she teaches these boys to do, effectively turning them into men that handle their prize.

All of the movement has the remaining two getting hard again in no time as they look on. To see all of her holes plugged up with cock – well even Taki is finding it hard to take. Even the smell of _man_ has her delirious with desire. She can't even remember cumming. But she must have done so twice or more by the time the three men finally cum. Their hot, thick spunk spills into her body; down her throat, into her pussy and ass.

Taki is barely conscious by the time they all pull out and put her into the final position. Her face lolls to the side, cheek pressed against the edge of a blanket as she's made to stay on her knees; ass up and legs spread wide. It's only then that the men start a train of sex to finally ease their erections.

It's _fast_ , _hard_ , and _relentless_.

The first man grabs at her ponytail and gives a rough tug as he rams his cock into her ass. Except when he finishes he makes sure to pull out and spray it all over her lower back and ass. The second takes his places quickly and pounds her pussy until she's sure at this point she hasn't stopped cumming at all. His fingers gently dig against her waist as he holds her steady, thrusting into her with everything he has.

The third leans over her so that he can knead at the sides of her breasts as he fucks her pussy. But he's a tricky one. Just as he's about to cum he pulls out and thrusts into her ass, spilling his load in that hole instead. The fourth and fifth do similar things; both grabbing at her bountiful ass and thrusting into her ass or pussy with wild abandon.

By the time they're all done and righting themselves, however, Taki is left atop the lone blanket with her outfit in shreds around her. Thick white trails of cum covers her body and drips from her gaping. The men talk quietly among themselves for a few minutes until finally they spare a second blanket.

There they leave Taki with another blanket folded up to the side of her with a flask of water and a loaf of bread wrapped in some paper. It's the least they can do for such a great and thorough bout of sex – something they haven't had in a while.

What they _don't_ expect is to be in their den several days later after a successful looting when someone shows up. At first they pulled their weapons and prepared to show what happens to intruders. But they immediately dulled down at the sight of a maroon bodysuit and large breasts that jiggled with each step.

Taki places her hands on her hips as she comes to a stop before them. Her silly group of bandits that she had thought of and scoured to find. One of the men, obviously the leader, stands up. "Taki-sama? Why are you here?"

A smirk gathers at the corner of her lips, "So, tell me, my boys… have any of you tried Greek... _buns_?"

* * *

 _For the lovely and always amazingly sweet Major Mike Powell III  
I hope you have a great birthday with lots of good food and fun :) Here's to another year of having your precious butt around, stay great okay?_

 _Lots of love sent your way ^^_


End file.
